la cosa mas maravillosa
by mayaRH
Summary: aveces solo necesitamos 5 minutos de valentia para encontrar la cosa mas maravillosa


Me acerco a su puerta, estoy listo. Doy una gran bocanada de aire y me limito golpear la puerta espero, mientras tanto poco a poco el miedo empieza a recorrerme ¡NO! tengo que quitar todas aquellas inseguridades de una vez por todas es hora de ser un hombre al fin. Me abres la puerta con una cara un poco sorprendida -Ranma!?- Te oigo decir, yo solo te respondo con un-puedo pasar?- casi de inmediato te haces a un lado con una señal de tu mano, suspiro una vez más, mientras repito en mi cabeza una y otra vez "la valentía no es la ausencia de miedo, si no la fortaleza de seguir hacia adelante a pesar del miedo" apreté mis puños un poco eso es un hombre tiene que ser valiente, así que debo dejar todo lo me atemoriza a un lado y si una de esas cosas era perder a Akane pues bien me aseguraría de que no la perdería jamás.

-Akane- digo por fin, estaba nervioso pero solo necesitaba 5 minutos de valentía para decir unas cuantas palabras, que tal vez cambiarían mi vida. Me acerco a ti eres real mente pequeña y a mi vista delicada, pero todos sabemos que no es así. Cuerpo pequeño, alma de tigre; siempre te solía describir de esa manera. Tomo tus manos asegurándome que me vieras a los ojos, también que la puerta y ventana estuvieran cerradas -Q-que sucede- estas nerviosa, pero tal vez no tanto como yo -Akane tengo que decirte algo importante, pero antes quiero que sepas que nada de lo que diré es broma-te miro a los ojos seriamente, no quiero que me malinterpretes de ninguna forma. Veo que asientes con la cabeza tomo aire y digo con un tono de voz un poco ronco para mi preferencia -Akane eres la mujer más maravillosa que eh conocido, puede que tengas tus defectos pero cada día te esfuerzas por mejorarlos y es algo que admiro de ti, ya que estas dando resultado increíbles convirtiéndote cada vez más en una mujer hecha y derecha- veo que te sonrojas .Bajas tu rostro, como si el piso se hubiera vuelto muy interesante de un momento a otro, eso te hace ver extremadamente linda pero es probable que nunca te lo diga .Suelto una de tus manos ,tomo tu barbilla y te obligo a mírame -Akane todo lo que digo solo es adorno para lo que en realidad quería decirte, soy un tonto Akane, tú me haces aún más tonto y por eso tengo que decirte que te amo limpio una lagrima que dejaste escapar, te veo más sonrojada, pero veo una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco se vuelve más grande. Me miras fijamente tomas mis mejillas con tus manos, te pones en putillas muy cerca de mi rostro, tal vez estas intentando ver algún rastro de arrepentimiento pero sé que no tengo ninguno, lo notas y sonríes más, como si eso fuera posible.

-también te amo Ranma- dices por fin. Sonrió, había escuchado de los pequeños placeres de la vida y al parecer este se volvería uno de mis favoritos, el simple hecho de escuchar esas al parecer insignificantes palabras revolvía todo mi ser y me convertían en una persona nueva, en un hombre completo. No titubeo y te tomo en mis brazos, sueltas una pequeña carcajada, que es música para mis oídos, te beso, abres los ojos, no te lo esperabas pero he aguantado tanto que si no lo hacía terminaría explotando, poco a poco cierras tus ojos, yo te sigo, escucho mis latidos, fuertes retumban en la habitación y por un instante podría jurar que escuche los tuyos también, me separo lentamente de ti no quiero, pero la necesidad de aire es más fuerte, te oigo jadear un poco. Te sonrió y tú me devuelves la sonrisa, estoy a punto de volver a besarte, cuando oigo mi celular, a veces odiaba este aparato.

Me disculpo contigo, salgo a contestar no sin antes devolverme a mirarte y darte un beso en la mejilla te veo feliz y eso me hace más feliz a mí, salgo de la habitación contesto un poco seco con un -¿quién habla?- no fui muy cortes, pero acaban de interrumpir un momento magnifico -Ranma hijo mío, hemos estado hablando con el señor Tendo y creemos que es hora de que te hagas cargo del dojo, aunque no te hayas casado aun, es mejor que empieces teniendo experiencia -Está bien- respondo sin mucha importancia, pero escucho un estruendo por el teléfono -¡¿en serio estás de acuerdo!?,¿Ranma tienes fiebre? –No, no tengo fiebre, es solo que por una vez tuviste una buena idea, tengo cosas que hacer adiós- corte la llamada a pesar de que alcance a escuchar que mi padre dijo que esperara.

Regrese a la habitación de Akane, esta vez no golpee simplemente entre y la vi apoyada en la ventana ,con el viento ondeado su cabello estaba relajada, ni siquiera noto mi presencia, me acerque y la abraze por la espalda, se estremeció un poco pero se calmó al notar que era yo, me puse a la distancia de tu oído y te susurre -¿en que piensas?- no tuve que esperar mucho por una respuesta, ya que dijiste sin titubear -en ti- me sorprendí, quise decir algo pero tú te adelantaste –en, cuando te conocí, todo lo que llevamos juntos y en cuanto te odio- eso ultimo no me lo esperaba, si hace unos momentos me dijo que me amaba ¿qué sucedía? te iba a preguntar, hasta que volviste a hablar -así es Ranma, te odio- te diste la vuelta y me miraste- te odio por que deseo abrazarte, te odio porque quiero tenerte para mí, te odio porque necesito besarte, te odio porque añoro tocarte y sobre todo te odio porque te amo Ranma- te pusiste de puntillas y me besaste era extraño por un momento pensé que estabas jugando con mis sentimientos, pero me equivoque como el gran cabeza hueca que era, te separaste de mi puse mi brazo en tu cintura y te pegue lo más que pude a mí –tonta, me asustaste- escuche una carcajada de tu parte, pusiste tus brazos en mi cuello -¿a quién llamas tonta?, estúpido- lo dijiste en tono juguetón, pero sabía que detrás de esas palabras había un poco de enojo, te sonreí -a ti, la tonta que robo el corazón de este estúpido- sonreíste de manera enternecida, ibas a hablar pero me adelante- Akane, mi padre quiere que empiece a hacerme cargo del dojo- veo que frunces el ceño aunque no entiendo muy bien porque, no le hago caso y prosigo -quiere que tenga experiencia cuando nos casemos que será en un buen tiempo, no me malinterpretes, solo creo que estamos aún muy jóvenes, le dije que si Akane, pero quisiera que tú me ayudaras es tu dojo después de todo- aun tenías el ceño fruncido, me preocupe pero hiciste un pequeño puchero que hizo que me aliviara –No, quiero quedarme a dormir hasta tarde- puse una sonrisa en mi rostro -si claro, ¿la gran Akane durmiendo hasta tarde? déjaselo a los profesionales- termine señalándome con mi pulgar, escuche tu carcajada -está bien será bueno para los dos, te ayudare con el dojo- nunca estuve tan feliz, ya no tendría miedo de perder a lo que más amo de ahora en adelante estaré junto a ella aunque sea en cosas tan pequeñas como estar en el dojo, nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño porque, ella era la cosa más maravillosa de mi vida.

* * *

 **n/a**

gracias por leer

espero que les haya gustado alguna critica o recomendacion sera bien recibida ya que me ayuda a ser mejor poco a poco

nos estamos leyendo bye-bye ;)


End file.
